1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic interference shields, and particularly to an electromagnetic interference shield and an electronic device with the electromagnetic interference shield.
2. Description of Related Art
In many electronic devices, hermetic metal outer shells are usually employed to block electromagnetic interference produced by electronic components in the electronic devices. However, the hermetic shells do not allow for heat dispersing of the electronic components. If the shells define heat dispersing holes, the shielding effect may be weakened.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new electromagnetic interference shield and an electronic device with the shield to resolve the above shortcomings.